


Мертвечина

by xenosha



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Маг дороги - Марина & Сергей Дяченко | The Mage of Road - Marina & Sergey Dyachenko
Genre: Angst, Blood Kink, Child Abuse, Dark, Dark Magic, Gen, Guro, Necromancy, Necrophilia, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: В мачехи некроманту подходит только маг плоти.





	Мертвечина

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaAir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaAir/gifts).



Самое прекрасное, что в ней есть, – её украшения.

Она сверкает тяжёлыми камнями на платье, наверняка совсем не драгоценными, но на ней выглядящими дороже сокровищ мира, тяжёлыми кружевами, сделанными с трепетом и умением, которое в этих местах почти не встретить, высокими причёсками, модными, наверное, много-много веков назад.

Максимилиан боится её и ей любуется. Она появляется в их с отцом замке редко, но Максимилиан чувствует: не потому, что отец запрещает. Максимилиану четыре; отец его стар и статен, и волосы его, серебристо-стальные, словно из того же металла, что элементы доспеха, такие, какие должны быть у настоящего некроманта; Максимилиан редко его видит, но уверен: он мастер своего дела.

Ещё реже Максимилиан видит её. Она позволяет отцу целовать её руку, улыбается краешками губ, кивает; кожа её, пепельно-серая, словно вулканические камни, такая, какая могла быть у династии Саламандр далеко-далеко отсюда. Максимилиан крадётся за ней, боясь теней цвета её кожи, нюхает воздух, всё дожидаясь, когда же потянет жаром огненных дымных гор; но пахнет лишь тухлым мясом лабораторий отца.

Максимилиан смотрит на бесконечные складки тёмного платья, наблюдает и мечтает потрогать тяжёлую ткань с тянущимися по подолу почти чёрными пятнами. Максимилиану кажется: она – тяжесть земли, она – твёрдость земли, она – гнев земли; Максимилиан ненавидит её всей душой.

Он не видел её лица, он видел лишь украшения платьев, лишь тёмные, будто сальные волосы, собранные сзади в пучок, и чувствовал запах мяса и пота, который, словно изысканные духи, от неё исходил; Максимилиан едва мог дышать, но крался и смотрел.

Вся она состоит из лепестков воспоминаний – сухожилий, пепла, камней, гнили, черноты и огня; а ещё из изящества и грации той, кто не может состоять из омерзения.

Он называет её Тёмной Луной. Ему редко удаётся видеть звёзды – место и время не то; но луна яркая и в новолуние, и тьма, источаемая ею – свет для душ некромантов; и каменный пепел, приходивший к отцу, источает ту же темноту – только яростнее и ярче.

Максимилиан не подходит к ней близко, видит лишь издали, наблюдает за тем, как она трогает отца и отталкивает его, морщась; как щёлкает пальцами, но останавливает себя на середине движения; как качает головой и гортанно смеётся; как хрипло говорит глубоким и грудным голосом на языке, которого Максимилиан никогда не слышал.

Тёмная Луна загадочна, Тёмной Луны боятся, и Максимилиан поддаётся её чарам – чарам её походки и жестов, чарам тканей, лент, кружев, камней в ожерелье; она прекрасна во внушаемом её фигурой ужасе, она слишком страшна для того, чтобы считаться красивой.

Максимилиан гадает, кто она, выдумывает ей сотни имён и отметает их; некромант он или четырёхлетний ребёнок, уже не так важно. 

Не важно, что она – отца; не важно, что она – своя; не важно, что за стенами замка существуют девицы куда красивее её.

Она – Максимилиана.

***

Самое прекрасное, что в ней есть, – её лицо.

У неё округлые щёки и огненно-красные глаза; и Максимилиану всё кажется, что плачет она паром, а кричит жаркой лавой. Волосы уложены идеально – были когда-то; но из строгой причёски выбиваются локоны, падают на высокий серый лоб, на надбровные дуги, на скулы; всё лицо её – углы, но углы всё же сглаженные.

\- Это, - говорит отец, - Релмина Вереним.

Имя её заострённым колоколом звучит в голове Максимилиана; он очарован, он смотрит на неё с немым обожанием, скрытом под с ненавистью сжатыми кулаками, под блестящими в замковой полутьме глазами, под гордо выпрямленной спиной и яростной дрожью в ногах.

Она в нескольких локтях от него, статная, высокая, и из-под чёрных волос еле заметно торчат высокие острые ушки; от неё веет таким отвратительным запахом гнилой плоти, что Максимилиан едва сдерживает тошноту, согнувшись в церемонном поклоне:

\- Да будет смерть ваша нескорой и спокойной, госпожа Вереним.

Отголоски древнего этикета, принятого века назад, когда мир мёртвых был миром мёртвых, а не полумёртвой землёй, полной безумцев и воителей; отец блюдёт традиции, а Максимилиан не смеет спорить с мастером-некромантом. Ведь печать на мире – ещё не конец некромантам; ведь однажды – отец уверен – один из их собратьев вырвется из этого зловонного озера отребьев и вернёт их делу былое величие…

Максимилиан глухо кашляет, давя тошноту едва ли не пальцами в собственном горле; от отца всегда пахнет железом – и кровью; а прекрасная Релмина, снисходительно улыбающаяся ему, источает не запах – истинную вонь; Максимилиан думает, что скоро потеряет сознание. 

Слова приходится отделять от рвоты, все мысли – о круглом лице с острыми чертами, о камнях на шее, о чёрных локонах, о посеребрённой стали, о крови и плоти; Максимилиан говорит с немыслимым трудом, задыхаясь и обливаясь потом:

\- И помните моё имя в посмертии: Максимилиан…

\- Я знаю, - с усмешкой перебивает его Релмина; отец хмурится, но, едва уловив движение глаз Тёмной Луны, возвращает лицу бесстрастно-строгое выражение. – Избавь меня от неумелого следования учению, сын некроманта.

Максимилиан дёргается от обиды и с ненавистью смотрит на прекраснейшую из виденных им женщин; он и сам – некромант, и пусть не смеет она…

\- Хватит! – Голос отца холоден и яростен, и глаза сверкают синим пламенем мертвенного безумия; Максимилиан сжимается, готовясь к злому взмаху руки, от которого веет силой и тёмной, холодной магией слуг смерти; но Релмина вдруг хохочет и хватает отца за ладонь, улыбаясь с широко распахнутыми глазами:

\- Не стоит, не стоит… - она впивается длинными ногтями в белую кожу, оставляя краснеющие царапины, - он того не стоит…

И вся она – красивая, статная, смеющаяся над ними и их обоих презирающая; с крысиными зубками, с огромными, лучистыми и кромешно-красными глазами, острыми скулами, тонкими пальцами, платьями из самых величественных веков, но смеющаяся над былыми условностями – такая, каких уже нет на белом свете.

Она – будущая мачеха Максимилиана.

***

Самое прекрасное, что в ней есть, – её голос.

Он резок, но певуч, и кристально-чистый, хоть и хриплый; грудной и мягкий, визгливый и громкий – Максимилиан способен слышать тысячи голосов в её одном, но ни один ему не приятен. Кокотка и кокетка, властная и сильная; отец не спорит с ней, и Максимилиан мечтает, чтобы он исчез – ведь он всё равно не учит сына ремеслу.

Он говорил, что захватил наложницу бога.

Он говорил, что безумная куртизанка затащит его в могилу.

Он говорил, и голос его был бархатист и тягуч, басовит и мягок; такие, думал Максимилиан, когда-то – когда мир был не опечатан безумной ведьмой иных времён – должны были быть у менестрелей. Откуда ему знать, как жили некроманты; не могли же вечно копошиться в трупах, не могли же лишь беготнёй за границу заниматься – не все же такие, как отец…

Релмина не такая.

С Максимилианом она почти не говорит, в собственном доме – слугой ходить, кто бы мог подумать; но одно слово её вороньим хрипом, но один высокомерный взгляд из-за непомерно длинных ресниц – и Максимилиан ползать вокруг неё готов. Страшно становится и мерзко; и целовать хочется краешки острых ноготков, как делает отец – провалиться бы ему в тартарары…

Ах да. Провалился. Ещё тогда, когда всю их играющую со смертью контору прикрыла полоумная баба, считавшая себя колдуньей.

В Максимилиане ненависть растёт быстрее, чем сам он; и не у кого спросить – это так некроманты живут?

Будьте прокляты, лгуны, будьте прокляты, трусы, будьте прокляты, магичащие с тем, что не знают, бабы, будьте прокляты, госпожа Тёмная Луна

Перекатываются в голове мысли валунами по кругу, царапают мозг изнутри; а ведь отец его не то что искусству некромантов – и простой анатомии не учит (какой ведьмы его вообще волнует, блюёт ли сын по углам от вида трупов – ведь всегда было плевать, а как до дела прошло, так зубри формулы приветствий да поклоны?); интересно, а если изранить себе голову ненавистью, кровь пойдёт из глаз или носа?

Скрывать приступы своего отвращения приходится тщательно, но Релмина находит всё равно – и тонким налётом яда отмечает на редких совместных трапезах в бессмысленно пустой трапезной:

\- Сын некроманта должен бы быть совсем не твоим сыном.

И голос её режет по больному, и будто бы вместе с ласкающе-грубыми звуками из её рта вырывается гнилая плоть; а могут ли интонации пропитаться вонью, если единственные, кто от Тёмной Луны удостаиваются улыбок – обтянутые кожей скелеты и щедро разбросанные по полкам куски человеческого мяса в отцовской лаборатории?

Максимилиан знает, как она улыбается им.

Максимилиану плевать, сколько обедов не переварил толком; плевать, сколько усилий на готовку потрачено впустую; плевать, как мерзко выглядит ребёнок, ютящийся под дверью и жадно ловящий каждое движение мачехи.

Она – самая жестокая прихоть Максимилиана.

***

Самое прекрасное, что в ней есть, - её презрение.

\- Ваш отец умер, - не скрывая торжества, сообщает она, примеряя вуаль. – Мне жаль.

\- И мне, - бормочет из-за её спины Максимилиан.

Ложь сочится из них обоих, чёрными катышками чьей-то рвоты скапливаясь у ног. Не жаль ей вовсе; и ему не жаль – провалился в бездну, слава богу, наконец-то, о небеса, как же жить с Тёмной Луной в одном доме, если её тщеславие его задушит, как шарф, удавкой перекинутый через шею любовника; ах, почему она не видит, почему не смотрит на него – что ей до этих условностей мачеха-вдова-учитель?

Снова подкатывает к горлу ком отвращения. Нельзя желать Релмину Вереним; нельзя с таким восхищением следить за движениями пальцев в чёрных кружевных перчатках и думать – сколько же черепов она столь же изысканно искрошила в пыль одним жестом и несколькими словами?

Она встаёт – Максимилиан тут же подскакивает к ней, протягивая в вежливом жесте дрожащую от сладкой неги предвкушения руку – и оправляет многослойную юбку; Максимилиан думает – такие вещи обязательно должны опадать вниз бесконечными складками, путаться должны в них женщины – падать с лестниц, ломая стеклянные свои кости… Но Релмина не падает – никогда. 

Склоняет голову набок. Зло усмехается, хватает Максимилиана за волосы – больно дёргает. Он вскрикивает, захлебнувшись болезненным восторгом – прикосновение этой женщины пьянит, кружится голова – подкатывает очередной ком рвоты.

Она так красива.

Она так мерзка.

\- Ублюдок, - ласково говорит Тёмная Луна. – Бесполезный сосунок; ваш отец был идиотом и вы не лучше… Ну что же вы молчите, сын некроманта? – Она усмехнулась. – Из вас ещё не поздно выбить дурь, но…

Максимилиан содрогнулся, и Релмина в тот же миг с отвращением на лице отпускает его патлы; его вырывает прямо у её ног.

\- Вы так бесполезны, - бесстрастно отмечает Тёмная Луна.

Как хочется разорвать тяжёлый атлас юбки, цепляясь за него пальцами, её прекрасные пальцы – скрошить в кровавую муху; невозможно прекрасна, отвратительна, о небеса, уйди же, покинь же, не смотри…

Она хватает его за воротник, не дожидаясь конца приступа – капли рвоты попадают на ткань, - и тащит прочь; у Максимилиана нет сил сопротивляться.

Релмина дотрагивается до его кожи – и кажется, будто там, на границе между воротником и тонкой шеей, появляются жгучие волдыри; пусть что хочет делает. «Убьёт ли? – думает Максимилиан. – К отцу отправит?.. Нет... Нет! Отец канул в небытие, и больше никогда…»

Мысль придаёт сил. Релмина тащит его, как мешок с песком – сколько силы в этих изящных руках… Максимилиан пытается идти сам и чувствует, как её пальцы больно сжимаются на его горле.

\- Не стоит, - усмехается она.

Больше Максимилиан не шевелится, а после нескольких отрывистых слов Релмины и вовсе теряет сознание – проклятая колдунья...

*** 

Самое ужасное, что в ней есть, - её тайны.

Максимилиан едва может дышать в затхлом смраде – и лабораторию Релмины он узнаёт по одному лишь этому запаху даже до того, как приходит в себя. Пахнет тухлым мясом, кровью, духотой – Максимилиан скручивается в клубок, только бы этого не чувствовать.

Релмина где-то рядом смеётся – зло и колко, и глубоко, и страстно:

\- Сын некроманта – трус и брюзга; ах, видел бы это мой милый Шеогорат…

\- Я не трус, - бормочет Максимилиан через силу. – Я просто… не…

\- Ты просто слишком глуп, чтобы оценить истинную красоту. – Релмина преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние в несколько шагов, и снова Максимилиану сводит желудок: в руках у неё – скалящийся гниющей плотью череп.

\- Не смей! – взвизгивает Тёмная Луна, схватив его за горло. – Не смей закрывать глаза – некромант не может своим делом не наслаждаться, и если этот высокородный ублюдок не научил тебя простейшим вещам…

Максимилиан рывком вырывается и падает на пол; слышится звон, осколки чего-то больно впиваются в ноги – видимо, она уложила его прямо на свой рабочий стол…

…тот самый, на котором лежали её подопечные – столь любимое ей мясо…

…тот самый, на котором она целовала его, дотрагивалась с нестерпимой нежностью, поглаживала, смеялась весело; так может, и Максимилиана тоже хотела?..

«Не хочу умирать; даже от её руки – не хочу»

Максимилиан отползает прочь, пытаясь не смотреть по сторонам – в темноту, сверкающую запахами; под руку попадает что-то склизкое, и к горлу снова подкатывает рвота – суметь бы заставить себя не замечать…

Релмина почему-то медлит, сложив на груди руки; у неё плечи трясутся – смеётся, плачет, готовится к очередному заклинанию, после которого Максимилиан – тоже – вожделенные куски мёртвой плоти, которых она будет касаться с большей любовью, чем живых?.. Руки от таких мыслей берёт дрожь.

Он крадётся вперёд, и под ногами – мясо, хлюпающее, чавкающее, и Релмина от звуков мурлычет, будто ласковая кошка; да когти тянутся вырвать пасынку глаза. Максимилиан вскрикивает, когда от её шёпота лодыжки сжимают мёртвые пальцы, разбросанные по лаборатории.

«Бежать, бежать, - в голове бьётся, - бежать, пожалуйста, позвольте уйти»

«Уйти»

\- Так уходи, - шипит Релмина устало. – Жалкий ты; не постигнешь, не узнаешь…

\- Не нужна мне такая некромантия, - хрипит Максимилиан.

Никогда он не вернётся в отцовский замок.


End file.
